The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and do not constitute prior art.
In a mobile communication system, the air exists between a base station (BS) and a user equipment (UE), and an antenna apparatus is used to transmit and/or receive wireless signals between the BS and the UE.
Meanwhile, as the introduction of smart phones is currently accelerating, an antenna apparatus of the BS requires the application of carrier aggregation in which various frequency bands simultaneously operate to handle a rapid increase in data traffic.
Accordingly, the BS applying the carrier aggregation transmits antenna beams (Component Carriers: CCs) of a plurality of frequency bands to one cell, so that coverage of antenna beams of each of the various frequency bands exists in one cell.
BSs 10 and 20 applying the carrier aggregation will be described below with reference to FIG. 1. An antenna apparatus 1 the BS 10 transmits antenna beams CC1 and CC2 of two frequency bands to one cell, so that coverage of antenna beams of two frequency bands exist with respect to one cell. Further, an antenna apparatus 2 of the BS 20 transmits antenna beams CC1 and CC2 of two frequency bands to one cell, so that coverages of antenna beams of two frequency bands exist with respect to one cell.
Accordingly, the inventor(s) has noted that when a communication service is provided through a BS applying carrier aggregation, a UE uses a wider bandwidth through the BS, and thus a rapid increase in data traffic is efficiently handled and the data transmission rate is improved.
However, the inventor(s) has noted that in a case of the BS applying the carrier aggregation, only a basic data transmission rate is improved according to the carrier aggregation.